


Love Like This

by auroracalisto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, Mentions of Peggy - Freeform, Mentions of Steve Rogers/Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader is in love with both Steve and Natasha.  While Steve isn't able to love her, the reader finds out that Natasha has always returned her feelings, despite the fact that she once loved someone else other than her at one point.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha romanov/you
Kudos: 38





	Love Like This

She knew that Steve only had room in his heart for Peggy. But that didn’t stop her from falling in love with him. No, [Your name] could hardly breathe when she was near Steve. Natasha had tried many times to talk her out of her feelings, but when you loved someone, it was hard to just forget the feelings you felt towards them. But she also found herself loving someone else; her dear friend Natasha, who secretly reciprocated the feelings, unlike Steve. 

However, it hurt her. Oh, how it hurt. She was confused by her feelings, nonetheless. 

[Your name] was always on the verge of tears. Anytime Steve talked to her, she felt her insides melting. She knew that Steve couldn’t feel the same way. She respected that. She knew what it was like to love someone that you could never have. She was living it. So was Steve. The love she felt for Natasha kept her paralyzed at times. How would she ever tell her, after sharing her feelings towards the super soldier? How was that fair to Natasha?

[Your name] went a couple of months with this ever-looming situation. Her heart was heavy, and she had closed herself off. Sure, she still spoke with Steve. But the love she felt for him slowly began to dwindle. There was nothing she could do about it, and although she once cared for him dearly, she felt like it was gnawing away at her soul. 

Natasha was always worried. Today, much like any day, wasn’t any different.

“[Your name], why don’t we go out? Catch a movie?” she asked the girl, sitting down beside of her in the common room. “They have that new one you’ve been wanting to see, yeah?”

[Your name] shrugged, pulling her blanket closer to her body. She had gone to the common room because no one had been there for some time; well, until Natasha found her hiding place. 

Natasha watched her with soft eyes. She reached out to take the woman’s hand, stopping immediately when the girl pulled her hand away. “Sorry,” Natasha said, her eyes trained on hers. 

[Your name] looked back at her, unsure of what to say. She only shook her head, hesitantly holding her hand out to the woman. 

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, slowly taking her hand in return. She laced her fingers with hers. Natasha’s hands were soft but calloused from her many years of handling dangerous things. Not that [Your name] minded. She found it comforting. 

[Your name] let out a breath of air through her nose before she let the blanket drop. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Natasha, hugging the woman tightly. She couldn’t help but bury her face in the crook of her neck. 

Natasha, although she was definitely surprised, hugged her in return, pulling her body into hers. “[Your nickname],” she began, one of her hands finding its way to tangle in the back of her hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” the girl immediately said. “I . . . I’m alright.” She said, resting her head against her shoulder. 

Natasha made no move to stop her. The two laid there for some time, unspoken feelings soon unraveling as Natasha pressed a kiss to [Your name]’s cheek. She leaned against her lips, taking one of her hands in hers. She once again laced their fingers together. Natasha pressed a soft kiss to [Your name]’s forehead.   
“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“About what?”

“That I never told you about how I felt. I watched you fall in love with Steve . . . and it broke me, but I couldn’t lose you, [Your name],” Natasha said, her eyes sad but tears never surfaced. 

[Your name] felt the guilt grow in her heart. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you how I felt before I liked Steve,” she said. “I never meant to fall in love with both you and Steve at the same time.”

The woman pulled back from Natasha’s grip. “I understand if you’d rather not deal with my feelings,” [Your name] said. 

Natasha gave her a faint smile. “It’s alright,” she took ahold of her hand once more. “I . . . I’m willing to wait if that means I can have you.”

[Your name] furrowed her eyebrows lightly before she hugged her once more, Natasha quickly returning the hug. The two couldn’t imagine how much they would need each other within the coming years. 


End file.
